


Summer Heat

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira wasn't expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

The front door swung open to reveal Mrs. McKnight, smiling down benevolently. "Hey there, Kira," she said, genuinely fond of the blond musician, finding her warmth and wit charming, and deeming her a much more suitable companion for her son than the obnoxious, self-centered jocks he used to keep the company of. "Come on in. The boys are out back."

"Thanks, Mrs. McKnight!" chirped Kira, ducking through the foyer, veering off into the kitchen, and opening the back screen door. 'The boys'? She hadn't known Ethan was planning on coming over today. And it was unlikely that Ethan would be spending any free time outdoors, for that matter.

But though she hadn't been sure what to expect, the sight that greeted her had never once crossed her mind.

The first boy was obviously Conner. The second was the same height, the same build, with shorter hair than Conner's, a deep brown, cut closely to his head, shaggy, with a hint of bangs and no evidence that he had ever picked up a comb. There was no mistaking it, however; minus the hair, the two were completely and utterly identical. This must have been the twin brother Conner had referred to only the once, the one from the 'super secret' ninja school (which couldn't have been that much of a secret if Conner knew and was blabbing about it).

It wasn't so much that Kira was surprised to see Conner's twin. She figured he must come back to Reefside every now and again, much like Conner occasionally took weekends out to Blue Bay Harbor to visit him and his dad. No, the part that stunned her so much that she had to sit down was the fact that the two boys were flecked with suds, draped all over the beloved red Mustang, scrubbing it clean with labored, affectionate strokes. The both were only in shorts, Conner in khaki cargos with a thick red belt, and his brother in black board shorts with orange piping. Their identicalness continued to their muscular, athletic physiques, which once alone was quite breathtaking. A double dose rendered the viewer downright weak in the knees.

"Hey, Kira!" said Conner, looking up, and brushing a lock of soapy hair out of his face. "You've never met my brother before, have you? This is Eric."

"Hey," said Eric, raising his hand in greeting, his mouth stretching into an impossibly adorable grin. "Con's told me a lot about you; you're a musician, right?"

Weakly, Kira nodded. "Uh..."

"Cool," Eric proclaimed, then dipped his sponge in the bucket and began to work the back bumper.

"You didn't say you were coming over," said Conner casually, far too concerned with his precious car to devote his attention fully to Kira while he conversed with her. Not that it mattered much, because her side of the so-called 'conversation' was monosyllabic.

"No..." she said.

The back door swung open then, creaking just enough as warning that Kira was able to lean forward and not get scraped by the end of it. "Would any of you kids like some lemonade?" asked Mrs. McKnight.

Her sons shook their heads simultaneously. "No thanks, Mom," said Conner. He gestured at the twisted up hose on the pavement next to him. "We're cool."

"How about you, Kira?"

"Uh, sure," said Kira, scrambling to her feet and following the McKnight matriarch into the house. "It's getting very hot out there..."


End file.
